


[C] Warm Spring Weeks

by OneofWebs



Series: Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier ABO - Traditions [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Geralt, Beta/Omega, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Swings, Multi, Nesting, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pregnancy, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Jaskier is about to go into heat, though the only one who seems to know that is Geralt. It takes long enough to get him settled down, but once he does, the topic of achildonce again comes up. Always behind the scenes, Geralt has come up with something that will make that dream a reality. Eskel is, of course, more than grateful.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier ABO - Traditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942810
Comments: 22
Kudos: 346





	[C] Warm Spring Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> Done on prompt.
> 
> Little bit of an exploration of dynamics I suppose. It was an interesting story to work with, and I'm pretty happy with how things came out. Hope you readers out there enjoy!
> 
> I haven't posted in AGES this is a wild story to return on blobsweats.

Corvo Bianco was an estate that had been built for a king. Maybe Geralt wasn’t a king, but he had one thing in common with one. The best and the greatest were never quite enough. Only in finding a place truly customized to one’s specific situation was it ever enough, and that was exactly what Geralt had done. Corvo Bianco had been a perfect stepping-stone to something better, something  _ specific _ . He’d spent all winter building something specific, and now he only needed to wait for the perfect moment to unveil it.

Spring was blooming outside with the flowers, the trees, and the burst of warmer weather. The first rain would set everything to life, including something a bit more personable. Jaskier’s heats were just as predictable as the first rain of spring. It should have made things stupidly easy to manage, but there was more to biology than a clock. Jaskier had a tendency to go through  _ moods _ , close to his heat. Eskel wasn’t particularly good at dealing with those moods, but nobody blamed him. Being an alpha tended to make him a bit overbearing, even if his intention were just to help. Geralt had the luxury of being a beta. He could figure things out.

Geralt found Jaskier outside, squatting in the flower gardens right outside the main house. He was out enjoying the first flowers of spring and the silence that came with the flowerbeds. It wasn’t often that Jaskier wandered out on his own; he was a social sort of person. He liked to be around others; more importantly, he liked to  _ bother _ them. There were scarcely any peaceful nights inside the house between Jaskier practicing his songs and being just a general, overall menace. When he was the one seeking peace and quiet, something was wrong.

“I thought I’d find you out here,” Geralt interrupted the silence, leaning over the garden wall.

Jaskier jolted, jumping up and turning around. He was on edge. “Ah, Geralt. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I live here.”

“Yes—yes, you do. I just meant that you’ve been spending a lot of time on your secrets. You’re not out and about.”

Geralt shrugged. “I’ve finished.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good. Perhaps you’ll join us for dinner.”

Geralt held his hand out over the wall. “Come, Jaskier. You’re anxious.”

“I’m fine,” Jaskier insisted, but he stepped across the garden, anyway. Even with the garden wall between them, Jaskier leaned into Geralt’s hand as Geralt cupped his cheek. Geralt stroked his thumb along Jaskier’s skin—his skin was always soft, but it was hot, now. Like he should have been sweating with fever, but he wasn’t. At first glance, Jaskier  _ was _ fine.

“Why are you out here on your own?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier shrugged. “It’s nice out. I wanted to enjoy it. Is that a crime, now?”

Irritable. Geralt smiled. “Not at all. Eskel was asking after you.”

“Why didn’t  _ he _ come out, then?”

“Because you’re acting like a shit,” Geralt said, bluntly. Jaskier’s face flushed a deep red, in response.

“Am I? I don’t mean to. It’s just the change in weather—”

“I know,” Geralt interrupted. As predictable as Jaskier’s heat tended to be, Jaskier didn’t ever seem to notice. He’d be like this for the next week or so, and he wouldn’t realize it was a precursor to his heat until he woke up in a cold sweat with an aching need between his thighs. Jaskier could go through all of the signs—the moods, the nesting—and still not figure it out. It was stupid. It was endearing.

At the promise of a proper dinner, a feast befitting their estate, Jaskier trailed inside at Geralt’s heels. If Jaskier had been in any other state, he would have dragged Geralt into their kitchen to make dinner themselves. As it were, they had people who could do that, and Jaskier looked too fidgety to help with anything. It was all Geralt could do to just get him to sit down in a chair for a moment, and even then, his knee was bouncing, and he was looking around the room like something was watching him.

Eskel was watching him. Geralt knew when Jaskier’s heat was because of the way he started to act, which usually meant he knew  _ first. _ In a few days, Eskel would be able to smell it. For now, all he could pick up on was that something was wrong. Something was wrong with his omega, and that never left him feeling particularly at ease. There were certain days where it could put him in just as bad a mood as Jaskier was in. A sympathetic mood change, so to say.

This time, Eskel’s mood didn’t sour as much as it turned into an obnoxious sort of concerned. Eskel pushed himself out of his own seat and moved over to Jaskier—who wouldn’t come over to him. That was the first sign that something was  _ wrong _ . Jaskier wasn’t exactly the epitome of an obedient, perfectly behaved omega, but he still tended to enjoy his alpha’s company. Jaskier physically recoiled when Eskel approached, which had Eskel frowning.

Geralt had introduced them what felt like a lifetime ago. Eskel had never considered himself to be a good family alpha—he couldn’t have kids. Then, Geralt introduced this perfectly beautiful and fertile omega into his life, and everything changed. Maybe they’d rushed into things, but that was just a part of the  _ deal _ , rushing into things. He and Geralt would live longer than Jaskier would, as much as it hurt to really think about. If they didn’t rush into things, they’d miss out. Eskel hadn’t wanted to miss out on a single second of Jaskier, even if he’d never be able to give Jaskier the family he no doubt wanted.

They hadn’t really talked about it. They certainly weren’t going to talk about it now, not with the way Jaskier had flinched away. That stopped Eskel right in his tracks, like he wasn’t sure what to do. Clearly, Jaskier had had heats before. He’d had attitude problems before. Mood swings. The whole nine yards. But to see him physically try to move away was something entirely new.

“Jaskier—” Eskel tried to speak to him, but it certainly came out a bit more demanding than he’d meant for it.

Jaskier just went stiff, offering Eskel a nervous smile. “I’m—” he said, sucking in a deep breath, “going to go find Geralt. I’ll be back.”

Jaskier bolted out of the room like he’d just seen a ghost, and Eskel was left to collapse down into a chair and sigh. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do about that. Every alpha fiber in his body was screaming at him to comfort his mate, but he knew that was just going to cause trouble. Geralt was a good neutral medium. Jaskier could figure out what was wrong, and then Geralt would pass along the information. Really, they wouldn’t be  _ anywhere _ without Geralt. Jaskier was jumpy, and Eskel hadn’t trained in omegan problems.

Geralt hadn’t been a huge fan of touching and hugging and clinging until he and Jaskier ended up both bonded to the same alpha. He’d already been begrudgingly fond of Jaskier before then but being in the same family just made it worse. Made him softer, too, about the whole thing. When Jaskier came up to him with that look of need on his face, Geralt didn’t stop him. Several years ago, he would have kept Jaskier at an arm’s length and told him to go bother someone else. This time, he let Jaskier collapse right into his chest.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Jaskier muttered.

Geralt patted his back, reassuringly. “You’re about to go into heat, Jaskier. You do this all the time.”

“I do  _ not _ ,” Jaskier whined.

“Yes, you do. Tell me what’s going on."

Unfortunately, Jaskier really didn’t know. All he knew was that everything was setting him off, and that had made for an incredibly stressful day. Geralt was calming him down, though. It was impossible not to be calm with Geralt’s arms loosely draped around him. Dinner would help. Once he had food in his stomach, he’d be calmer. After that, he needed to apologize to Eskel for acting like a shit—in Geralt’s own words. Being an alpha didn’t make Eskel invincible, especially not when he wore his adoration for Jaskier on his sleeve, like an infatuated child.

Dinner did help, not only to calm Jaskier’s nerves, but to remind him that he hadn’t actually eaten lunch. Maybe that had been why he’d been so on edge; he’d been running on empty since breakfast. He hadn’t mentioned that aloud, as he hadn’t exactly wanted to be scolded for his little mix-up. He just needed to apologize so things could go back to normal. He didn’t want his behavior to be the reason Eskel decided it was better he sleep somewhere else, for the night.

After dinner, Jaskier was the one to approach Eskel. It was proof that he was better. Eskel’s presence wasn’t setting him off, anymore. Rather, Jaskier waltzed right up to him and took his hands, planting them on his hips so that Eskel was the one who couldn’t get away. As much as Eskel wanted to do his alpha’s duty and comfort Jaskier, he also knew when it was best to keep to himself. This was solid proof that he didn’t need to do so. Jaskier had sorted himself out.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Jaskier muttered, playing with the laces on Eskel’s shirt. He kept his eyes down as he spoke. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Eskel dug the tips of his fingers into Jaskier’s hips, like he was afraid Jaskier would pull away. “I’m glad you’re alright. You worried me.”

Once he was sure Jaskier wasn’t going to scamper off, he raised up a hand to take Jaskier by the chin and tilt his head up. Jaskier looked at him, offering a tentative smile, and Eskel sucked in a deep breath. He leaned down, pressing forward to capture Jaskier in a kiss. Jaskier’s eyes closed, immediately, and he gripped into Eskel’s shirt to ground himself. Jaskier returned the kiss, parting his lips when Eskel pushed further, closer, working his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth.

When they pulled apart, Jaskier was panting, digging his nails into Eskel’s skin through his shirt. Eskel didn’t even seem to notice. There was a low growl bubbling up in his throat, like he was ready to pounce. He’d push Jaskier into the nearest wall and smother him in those hot kisses until he could  _ smell _ the dripping slick—but he controlled himself. It was getting late, and it was clear from the look on Jaskier’s face that he was ready for bed.

“Geralt will join us,” Eskel grunted. “Why don’t we turn in early?”

Jaskier nodded, hurriedly. When Eskel bent to grab around his thighs, Jaskier didn’t resist. He let Eskel hoist him right off the ground; Jaskier steadied himself with his arms around Eskel’s neck, legs around his waist. This was certainly his preferred method of travel. There was something about Eskel’s show of strength that always left Jaskier feeling a bit weak, a bit needy. He pressed his face into Eskel’s neck, as they moved, and took in his scent. Eskel’s scent was calming, and Jaskier couldn’t imagine why he would have ever felt otherwise.

Morning came. Sometime, after Jaskier had fallen asleep, Geralt  _ had _ joined them. There were places in the house where they could be separate, if need be, but this tended to be where they congregated. This large bed, enough for the three of them to spread out, if they chose to, but they never did. Jaskier woke up with his back against Geralt’s chest and his face pressed against the crook of Eskel’s neck. This was how he  _ loved _ to wake up, knowing they were both here.

It was different. Jaskier was sweating, and everything was suddenly more stifling than it’d ever been. It was hot. It was unbearable. His heart was beating in his throat, and he had to get out of his bed. Out of this room. He tried to work himself out, but it came across as just normal shifting. Eskel moved in response, trying to drape his arm over Jaskier’s hip and reach across to Geralt—but Jaskier pushed his arm away. He would not be trapped here with that rising pounding of his heart. He had to  _ leave _ .

His movement was enough to wake Eskel up enough that his eyes opened, and he shifted back. That was the opening for Jaskier to worm his way out of the bed and slide down to the floor. He sucked in a deep breath before pulling himself up to his feet. It took more effort than it was worth. All of his strength went into his legs, getting himself out of the room so he could find air to breathe. He had his arms wrapped around his waist as he hurried through the house. Something to eat would help.

It didn’t help. Jaskier had breakfast on his own and drank an entire pitcher of water, and it didn’t help. He was jittery, anxious, and everything was getting on his nerves. The last thing he needed was to be around people, but every minute was another minute closer to Eskel and Geralt getting out of bed. Once they had, he was going to lose his time to be alone and have to find a way to explain this. But he  _ couldn’t  _ explain this. He didn’t know what was wrong.

He could hide it. Repression would work. Neither of his mates would be able to tell something was wrong if he just pretended nothing  _ was _ wrong. Yesterday had been bad enough to leave him afraid of what might happen if Eskel was faced with a repeat. Eskel had never been particularly domineering or aggressive towards Jaskier, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a new day. If Jaskier pushed him to the edge with his sudden shift in mood— _ maybe. _ It was a stupid thought. It was an unfair thought. Eskel wouldn’t hurt him just for being on edge, but Jaskier’s mind wasn’t in the right place, anymore.

All he could think about was how antsy he was. Even as he steeled himself for facing the events of the morning, he couldn’t quite get his head on straight. Jaskier headed out into the main sitting area, where Eskel was starting his morning with something to drink. Geralt was nowhere to be seen, but it was easier to deal with things one at a time. Jaskier was sure he might panic if they were  _ both _ here, looking for an explanation. As it were, it was just Eskel, and he glanced up at Jaskier’s sudden appearance.

“There you are,” he said. “You ran off this morning.”

“I was hungry,” came Jaskier’s quick excuse. “Starving, really.”

Eskel smiled. “Are you sure?”

Jaskier let out a shuddering sigh, smiling nervously as he tried to come up with something to say. When there was nothing, Eskel shifted on their couch and held out his hand for Jaskier.

“Come over. Let me help.”

Jaskier’s initial reaction would have been to shake his head and run off. He didn’t want to be anywhere  _ near _ Eskel, but he couldn’t place why. He loved Eskel. Eskel loved him. There was no reason to refuse his advances other than that Jaskier was just in a mood. He could will himself out of a mood, so he went with the second reaction. He forced himself to walk across the room and do as Eskel had bade him. Jaskier let Eskel take him by the hand and drag him onto the couch.

They shifted until they were laying down, Jaskier’s back to Eskel’s chest. Eskel held Jaskier, to make sure he wouldn’t fall to the floor, his own back against the soft cushions. From this position, Eskel had easy access to the bond mark right on the back of Jaskier’s neck. Eskel still remembered the night he’d given it to Jaskier, how  _ happy _ Jaskier had been. He hoped that memory would be enough to calm Jaskier down, as he pressed his lips into that mark.

He’d expected Jaskier to go lax in his arms, to practically melt back against him and lose himself in the sweet smell of pheromones and fondness. Instead, Jaskier had gone stiff and rigid. His foot was tapping in the air, and he was gripping onto the cushions for dear life. Eskel couldn’t see how nervous this was making Jaskier—to have that firm grip around him, being pulled back and shifted at Eskel’s whim. Normally, this was exactly what Jaskier liked, exactly what he wanted, but it wasn’t sitting right, this time.

Eskel couldn’t see it, but he could smell it. The putrid scent of an omega in distress was growing, and nothing he did seemed to be enough. The things he knew calmed Jaskier down weren’t working. If anything, they were making things  _ worse _ . It didn’t take long before Eskel gave up entirely and just let Jaskier off the couch.

Jaskier stood up a bit too fast, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to bring his own comfort. He turned around to face Eskel, a strained smile on his face—as if he could really  _ hide _ the fact that he was upset. Eskel could smell it on him, even if he didn’t wear it so openly on his face. Still, Jaskier wanted to  _ try _ and ease Eskel’s own discomfort.

“Thank you, that was—”

Eskel shook his head. “You don’t have to lie. I can see how put off you are.” Eskel pushed himself up, sitting and running his hands back through his hair. “I want to help you.”

Jaskier shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Will Geralt help?” Eskel would never say it out loud, but he looked the part. Jaskier could just  _ tell _ how badly Eskel was battling with himself. He wanted Jaskier to stay close. That was just the natural response of an alpha looking at his distressed omega. Jaskier couldn’t even blame him, but something just wasn’t right. Maybe he was sick?

Maybe Geralt could help, but Jaskier didn’t think it was possible. If he didn’t know what was wrong, then how would Geralt actually be able to help? In the end, Jaskier just shook his head. He’d figure out how to make it through the day, and then past all of this. It had to go away eventually. This couldn’t just be his new permanent state—how would he stay here if that was the case? That was just more panic, if it were possible. Spending all day thinking about the worst-case scenarios. If he couldn’t get himself back under control, maybe Eskel and Geralt would want him  _ gone _ . Where would he go?

Jaskier tried to calm himself down, but the more he tried, the more he worked himself up. The more he worked himself up, the more Geralt was sure he knew exactly what was wrong with him. Jaskier was about to go into heat, which was just causing a load of extra energy that he didn’t know what to do with.

By the time dinner hit, Geralt had come to a conclusion. Jaskier had his moods before a heat, but this wasn’t a mood. This was something entirely different, something that he hadn’t done recently. It was proof that Jaskier was in a prime place, fertile and ready to be bred. He was  _ nesting _ . The constant snacking and tidying up were good signs, but the irritability had been the first sign. Omegas didn’t like alphas in their nest until they were ready for them, and as Jaskier didn’t have a nest yet, of course Eskel was going to make him nervous.

The funny part was that Jaskier didn’t even seem to know he was nesting. Now that Geralt knew, there was something that could be done about it. He wasn’t  _ quite _ ready to unveil his new room; he was still waiting on a shipment of linens that was supposed to be coming in the next day. Once the room was ready, he’d take Jaskier there to finally get past this. For the moment, Geralt just took Jaskier off into the next room. Both of them ignored whatever guttural noise Eskel had made. As much as he didn’t want to let Jaskier out of his sight, he was going to have to deal with it.

Jaskier fidgeted in the room while Geralt closed the door and ensured it would stay that way. Something about the setup made Jaskier feel like he was in trouble, but  _ everything _ made him feel like he was in trouble, just as it made him angry, upset, and anxious. There were too many feelings going on at once, all on top of this horrible feeling of failure. What sort of an omega couldn’t stand to be around their alpha? He could stand Geralt. He didn’t so much as flinch when Geralt came up and put a hand on his jaw.

“Jaskier,” Geralt gruffed at him. “Are you going to be alright?”

Jaskier shook his head. “I don’t think so. This is—what’s wrong with me?”

“I think you’re nesting.”

“I’m— _ what?” _ Jaskier sounded scandalized. “That’s not—no.” He folded his arms and shook his head. “I don’t  _ nest _ . That’s like—”

“You know, clichés exist for a reason,” Geralt sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with it. The good news is that it’s fixable.”

Jaskier perked up at that. “Is it, now?”

Geralt nodded. “I’ll show you tomorrow. You need to make it through another day. For now—”

Geralt cut off when there was a knock at the door. Eskel really couldn’t stand this, being away from his omega. Jaskier was so on edge, and Eskel just wanted to help him. If he couldn’t help him, then he at least wanted to see that he was  _ okay _ . He couldn’t do that if Geralt was going to insist on hoarding him off in another room of the house. This was just his way of asking if they could at least open the door so he could see Jaskier was okay.

“What do you want?” Geralt asked, looking at Jaskier.

“Let him in,” Jaskier said, his voice breaking as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Please? I—I need him.”

Geralt frowned, trying to gauge if Jaskier was forcing himself into doing what he thought was  _ right _ . It was impossible to tell, however. When he wanted to be, Jaskier was quite the actor. Geralt just had to trust that Jaskier knew what he was doing. Even if he didn’t, he still had to let Eskel in. Geralt sighed, grumbling to himself about how heat time left him the wrangler of two adult toddlers. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with any of it, really. He opened the door and gestured Eskel inside, straight to where Jaskier was standing.

Eskel went right to him, and Jaskier didn’t flinch away. He was clearly on edge, but he didn’t stop Eskel from putting his hands on his face. Jaskier had that look on his face like he was dying to reciprocate, but he didn’t know what to do with himself other than just stand there and feel Eskel’s touch. He let his eyes close, trying to lose himself in the feeling of those calloused fingers against him. When Eskel leaned down to kiss him, Jaskier kissed back. He gripped his fingers into Eskel’s shirt and let it  _ continue _ .

Their cheeks brushed as Eskel moved forward. He moved his hands back, so it was his wrists pressed against Jaskier’s neck. They nuzzled together, Jaskier pressing his face into Eskel’s shoulder and Eskel nosing along the side of his face. Smelling him. Scenting him. Eskel ran his hands down Jaskier’s shoulders, his arms, until he was grabbing his hands and pulling them up. Eskel nosed along Jaskier’s wrists, then, kissing along the veins. Once he’d gone over both of Jaskier’s wrists, he turned his attention back to Jaskier’s neck.

Geralt watched from the side as Eskel mouthed over Jaskier’s bond mark. Geralt was a beta. While he’d never  _ have _ a real bond mark, there was a scar forming on the side of his neck where Eskel had bitten him, over and over again until something stuck. It’d hurt, and cleaning the wound had been tedious and annoying, but it was still there. Geralt could still feel over the ridges and think about what it might be like if it was a real bond mark. He knew Eskel loved him, but sometimes he craved just that little bit extra. It was hard not to crave it, watching the way Eskel and Jaskier molded against each other.

Eskel must have been some kind of mind-reader. After he’d left Jaskier, perfectly content again, he stepped over to Geralt. Geralt had just as easy a time submitting to Eskel as Jaskier did. He leaned into Eskel’s touch, letting Eskel feel along his neck and rub his scent into Geralt, anywhere he could reach. Geralt, in turn, wrapped his arms around Eskel’s neck.

“He’s nesting,” Geralt muttered. “He’s done it before; I just don’t think he remembers.”

Eskel nuzzled in a little closer, nipping at Geralt’s jaw. “We’ll be fine,” he assured. “We’re home, this time.” There had been one too many heats that had happened out on the road. One too many scars from alphas who thought it was their right to  _ help _ .

Geralt ran his fingers through Eskel’s hair and breathed him in, as deeply as he could. He’d never be able to smell all of the particulars that Eskel could, or even Jaskier, but he could still have this moment.

“I’ll take care of him until his heat starts,” Geralt promised. “Once it does, I’ll take care of you, too.”

“Hm?” Eskel hummed, pulling back to look at Geralt. “What does that mean?”

“It’s a surprise,” Geralt smiled, patting Eskel’s chest. “You just have to trust me.”

“I do,” Eskel confirmed. “I just don’t like when you’re up to secrets.”

Geralt just shrugged. Eskel could like it or not like it, it was still going to be a secret until the moment Geralt shared. With Jaskier’s current condition, his secret for Eskel was just less important.

Jaskier’s behavior didn’t improve the following day, but the difference was he didn’t have to suffer through it. The moment it started, Geralt took him by the hand and led him back through the house. Jaskier was all but shaking with his newest bout of nervousness, which meant it was time to get him away from Eskel and keep him away. Jaskier’s heat was going to start any day; the first rains had come in the middle of the night. It was just a matter of  _ when _ , now, so better to let Jaskier get the nesting nerves worked out.

Geralt hadn’t planned to unveil his room like this, in a strange emergency situation. He’d wanted it to be something he could have shown them both at once; it had been his winter project. A heat room. They’d never had one before, and this one was  _ beautiful _ . Jaskier physically relaxed from the second he stepped in and Geralt closed the doors.

The bed was inlaid into the fine wooden floor, completely bare for Jaskier’s own making. There were curtains draped around the bed frame to pull and mask it from view. There were ornate chests set up around the room, filled with blankets and pillows—anything Jaskier needed. The room was small enough to feel cozy and warm, and just to the left there was another door that led to a place where they could wash. Finally, the whole room smelled like  _ Geralt _ . He’d been in here so much, the only one who’d been in here, that the subtleties of his scent had seeped into the wood and the fabrics.

It was like Jaskier hadn’t even realized he was about to go into heat until that moment. In that moment, Geralt couldn’t stop Jaskier’s frantic and sudden need to have his clothes off. Everything was stuffy, sticking to his skin, and he didn’t stop shedding until he was down to his undershirt and his smalls. Then, in an instant, he was pulling a blanket off a shelf and wrapping it around himself as he fell into Geralt’s arms. Geralt caught him and wrapped him up, close.

“It’s so lovely,” Jaskier hummed. He nuzzled into Geralt’s neck, smiling right into his skin.  _ Everything _ smelled like Geralt, and Jaskier felt safer for it. He pulled back so he could poke an arm out of his blanket cloak and rest his hand on Geralt’s jaw. He brushed his thumb over Geralt’s stubble before pulling him down just slight enough that they could kiss.

Geralt kissed back with  _ fire _ , taking Jaskier by the hips and pressing their bodies together. The kiss ended just as fast as it began, and Jaskier stepped away on unsteady feet. Geralt moved his hands to cup Jaskier’s face, just to look at him for a moment. He looked more fragile than Geralt had ever seen him, and it felt strange to see. Jaskier was by no means helpless. To see him look helpless was a sight Geralt would never get used to, even if he could find solace in it. This was a place where Jaskier felt safe enough to be helpless.

“Will you keep watch?” Jaskier asked, his voice a bit weak.

Geralt nodded, and he stopped before Jaskier went into a rambling explanation of  _ why  _ he needed Geralt to stand by. Jaskier needed to make his nest, and it was only natural for an omega to want to protect his nest. Especially one whose only real experience nesting had happened in an inn room a few unfortunate springs prior. Inns weren’t safe places for heats and nesting omegas, but it was all they’d had at the time. The only thing Jaskier had to fear here was Eskel seeing the nest too soon, and that wasn’t life threatening.

Jaskier set to putting his nest together, the blanket he’d wrapped himself up in going down first. It was the perfect foundation. He pulled different blankets into the mix and plenty of pillows. Geralt even brought him a few things he asked for, upon having noticed too late that something wasn’t  _ quite _ right. A lot wasn’t quite right, but Jaskier had all the time in the world to fix it. He could prop all of the pillows just right and drape all of the blankets perfectly.

At the first sound of the door opening, Jaskier tightened back up, immediately. He turned anxious and began to sweat, reaching up for the curtains to hide himself before the door could actually open. It was such a dramatic response that it could only be Eskel on the other side of the door, so Geralt hurried forward to catch him before he came in the room. He barely managed to get a hand on Eskel’s chest, pushing him back, before Eskel had gotten inside.

Of course, Eskel growled. He could smell the beginnings of heat on his omega, and Geralt was physically separating them. It wasn’t even just an alpha’s instincts setting him off. Eskel was still  _ worried _ . He had every right to be worried, with how Jaskier had been acting. Letting Geralt take Jaskier off by himself had been bad enough, but the length of time he’d been gone—Geralt couldn’t blame Eskel for being like this. He wanted to ensure that his omega was alright.

“Eskel,” Geralt sighed, growled, something in between. “You can’t be in there right now.”

“Is he alright?” Eskel ignored Geralt’s words entirely in favor of his own question.

“He’s  _ fine _ ,” Geralt bit out. “He won’t be if you keep interfering.”

“I’m not—I just want to see him.”

“When he’s  _ ready _ .” Geralt pushed Eskel back. “Go worry about something else. I’ll take care of him.”

Eskel sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. When they’d had to do this at inns, Eskel had something to keep him busy. There were a lot of rowdy alphas out there that didn’t care if the heat they could smell belonged to a bonded omega. They would still  _ try  _ something. Eskel took care of that while Geralt took care of Jaskier. Here, they were safe. Eskel didn’t have anything to do but pace around the house; if that’s what he had to do, then that’s what he’d do.

After Eskel was reasonably calmed and gone, Geralt stepped back into the room. The curtains were still pulled shut around the bed, and while Geralt had no intention of betraying whatever safety that was bringing, he still needed to ensure Jaskier was alright. He approached the curtains and stood just outside of them, leaning in so he could speak quietly.

“Jaskier,” he said, his voice always a bit rougher than he meant. “He’s gone. Are you alright?”

Jaskier pulled back a curtain, immediately, like he was looking to ensure that Geralt had told him the truth. And he had. The room was empty, and nothing smelled of Eskel. With that, Jaskier pulled the curtains back open. His nest was nearly finished, it was just missing a few last-minute touches. He didn’t mind showing it off to Geralt. He didn’t even mind if Geralt helped him  _ build _ it—handed him things that he needed or sat right by the edge to watch. It was nice to have company.

“I need something blue,” Jaskier said.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Are you getting married now?” He still pulled himself off the floor to  _ find _ something blue. Jaskier hadn’t specified what he’d wanted, specifically, so he’d find a few options.

“Well—” Jaskier’s voice cracked, and he rubbed his eye. “Maybe not  _ married _ . That seems a bit formal, doesn’t it?”

“Then what are you doing?” Geralt provided a couple different pillows and a lush feeling blanket. Jaskier didn’t even inspect them—they were blue, so they were added.

“Something more concrete would be nice,” Jaskier muttered. He idly rubbed over his stomach, like his hand had just moved on its own and he didn’t  _ notice _ that that’s what he was doing. Geralt offered him a weak smile.

“I try not to mention it.” Jaskier jolted back into reality and got to messing with his blankets, though he was noticeably slower. Noticeably tired. He’d been under a lot of stress the past few days, and now that he was finally feeling calm, things were crashing. “It’s a sore spot for him.”

Geralt could only offer a passive understanding. He was never going to have children simply by right of being a beta. He hadn’t had something ripped away from him like Eskel had. Hopefully, though, with confirmation that this was something that both Jaskier and Eskel thought way too much about, something could be done.

As Jaskier worked, Geralt sat with him and watched. They chatted, until Jaskier was getting too tired for chatter. Geralt had never been one for small talk, but it was one of those small compromises he made during Jaskier’s heat because it kept him happy. Really, Geralt was a saint. He deserved a reward for this patience. His reward came in the silence that followed as Jaskier became more and more exhausted.

Eventually, when Jaskier was finally happy with his nest, he just laid down into the mound of pillows and curled up. Geralt looked at him for a minute before pulling himself back up to his feet. He intended to leave and let Jaskier have his rest. They could join him in the morning or the morning after, depending on when his heat really decided to start. He didn’t make it farther than a few steps before Jaskier was rolling onto his back and calling for him. Geralt turned around to see Jaskier with outstretched arms—this really was like dealing with two fully grown children.

“What is it?” Geralt grumbled.

“I want to sleep here tonight.”

“Then sleep.”

Jaskier shook his head. “With  _ you _ . And Eskel. Get Eskel, please.” Then, because Jaskier knew just how to get his way— “Please?” with his finest smile.

Geralt sighed. “I’ll find him. We can sleep here tonight. Just for you.”

Jaskier gave a dopey little grin and settled back down into the pillows. He was a spoiled little brat, and Geralt knew first-hand how much he’d contributed to that. He was going to keep contributing to it by walking off to find Eskel, who was hopefully not already asleep. Even if he were, Geralt would wake him up and drag him down to the heat room to sleep with his stupidly whiny omega. They’d thank him after this, being such an attentive part of this relationship.

Eskel, thankfully,  _ wasn’t _ asleep, but only because he was too stressed to be asleep. He was sitting at the edge of their shared bed, tapping his foot into the wooden floors. He jolted when Geralt entered the room, like he’d been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn’t heard Geralt approaching. Geralt tended to wear shoes everywhere—it wasn’t hard to hear him coming. Eskel just wasn’t paying attention. Too busy thinking about Jaskier. Geralt didn’t blame him.

They didn’t even have to exchange words. The very fact that Geralt was here meant that it was  _ time _ , that Eskel was finally going to get to see Jaskier. He all but jumped up to his feet to follow Geralt down to the heat room. Jaskier’s heat hadn’t started yet, but the room was already living up to its name just from the smell alone. Eskel decided that Jaskier’s heat would start tomorrow, just by the smell he was emitting. If he weren’t already slick through his smalls, Eskel would be shocked.

Geralt led Eskel into the room and closed the door behind them. Jaskier was exactly where he’d left him, curled up in the middle of the bed, surrounded by his pillows and blankets. He shifted at the sound of the door and from the smell he was no doubt slapped with. Eskel’s scent. His alpha, coming to be with him. Jaskier shifted, instinctively, making sure there was enough room for Eskel to settle down beside him. Eskel shed his shirt before slipping down into bed, and Geralt followed after.

Jaskier was sandwiched between them, with just enough space to breathe. It was how he preferred it, his face against Eskel’s chest with his back to Geralt’s. It helped him feel safe, happy. With this particular circumstance, it helped him feel  _ hot. _ He wasn’t dripping through his smalls, but he squirmed with a sudden precursory rush of arousal. It would be worse in the morning. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself until he had an alpha’s knot. Once that began, Geralt wouldn’t be with them, either. He’d take care of them—something like a trance. He could be sitting right there and  _ watching _ and still not be aroused.

Before that happened, Jaskier wanted one last moment with Geralt. It’d be a few days, otherwise, and if Geralt’s not-so-subtle hints were anything to believe, it might even be  _ months _ before he could have Geralt, again. Jaskier leaned back into him, reaching his hand up to slide back through Geralt’s hair and bring him close enough that they could kiss. Eskel’s hand was on his hip, rubbing little circles into the bit of skin between his smalls and his undershirt. He was just watching. Enjoying the sight.

Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s chest, pulling him closer. Jaskier responded immediately, rolling his hips back and grinding right over Geralt’s crotch. He could feel where Geralt’s cock was already starting to take interest. He rocked his own hips into the swell of Jaskier’s arse, feeling over his chest through his shirt. It wasn’t enough. Geralt wanted to  _ touch _ Jaskier, to feel the heat of his skin as he got closer and closer to his heat. Jaskier was always beautiful when he was flushed and embarrassed.

Eskel worked on Jaskier’s smalls while Geralt pulled off his shirt. This wasn’t meant to be perfect or finessed; it was meant to satisfy a need. Jaskier was already slick between his thighs. Geralt’s fingers slipped right inside of him, and Jaskier  _ keened _ in response. The walls of cunt clenched down around Geralt’s fingers, the deeper he pressed. Jaskier bent forward, bracing himself on Eskel’s chest. Eskel rested a hand on his wrist, rubbing Jaskier’s hand and just watching the way his face scrunched up from the pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Eskel hummed, leaning in close enough that their lips nearly touched. “Geralt’s fingers inside of you?”

Jaskier nodded hurriedly. Eskel closed the space between them in a sudden, desperate kiss, right as Geralt crooked his fingers  _ just  _ right. Jaskier whimpered, rocking his hips back to meet Geralt’s touch. It was incessant, working deeper. Geralt spread his fingers open, stretching Jaskier. He split right open, crying out into Eskel’s lips as the pleasure tore through him. His body was trembling, grinding back desperately to get  _ more _ . Geralt provided it for him, pressing closer so he could work his other arm tighter around Jaskier’s chest and tweak one of his nipples.

Jaskier keened in response, and then again when Geralt’s fingers left him wet and empty. Before Geralt could wipe his fingers off somewhere, Eskel grabbed his hand and took those fingers into his own mouth. Jaskier had the perfect vantage point to watch, and it sent a jolt of heat down through his spine—Eskel was licking  _ his _ slick off of Geralt’s fingers, making sure he was clean before he dug his grip into Jaskier’s hip. Jaskier reveled in it, the sudden tight hold Geralt had on him.

In the next breath, Geralt’s cock was rubbing between his folds. Every roll of his hips forward had Geralt’s cockhead bumping into Jaskier’s own little cocklet. He wasn’t hard, but his pleasure was more than evident through the gush of slick. Jaskier cried out when Geralt caught on the edges of his hole, and a second later, was sliding right into him. Eskel held Jaskier’s leg up to give Geralt the room that he needed to rock his hips forward. Jaskier’s jaw dropped open with his moans.

“What do you say?” Eskel crooned.

“Th-thank you,” Jaskier gasped. “Thank you, Geralt—thank you—”

Jaskier cried out as Geralt fucked forward, hard, snapping their hips together. The angle was perfect to have Geralt’s cock right up against that spot inside of him with every thrust. Jaskier was trembling, digging his nails into Eskel’s chest to try and keep himself steady. Eskel grinned. It was just a prelude to what Jaskier would be like in the morning. He’d be so lost in his own need he wouldn’t know what to do with himself until Eskel worked a knot into him, and even then. Jaskier’s heats were  _ days _ of the same, beautiful thing.

Watching him fall apart was a treat. Watching them  _ both _ like this was a treat. Geralt was still mostly dressed, but the flush of heat had gone all the way down to his chest. His eyes were closed tightly with the effort of every thrust, his teeth gritted together. He groaned through his teeth; the wet squeeze of Jaskier’s cunt was enough to have him faltering. He wouldn’t last much longer. Neither of them would.

Eskel didn’t just watch them fall apart together; he watched them come undone. Jaskier came with a high-pitched whine, slick gushing out between his thighs and over Geralt’s cock. Geralt would never be able to knot him, but he fucked him for a good, hard few more thrusts until he was finished—his orgasm rushed through him and left him groaning into the back of Jaskier’s neck.

Come morning, Jaskier was cleaned up before either he or Eskel even woke up. Jaskier’s heat had broken sometime in the night, and while it wasn’t enough to wake up, it had been enough to set off Geralt. He’d do nothing for the next few days but take care of them, make sure they were clean, fed, and hydrated. All while they were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even realize half of it was happening. Geralt had woken up early to clean Jaskier up from their night before, then sat off to the side of the room.

When Jaskier woke up, it wasn’t more than an hour later, and he did so in a sudden cold sweat, a gasp on his lips. He pressed his thighs together with an instinctual embarrassment—he was dripping with slick, and his entire body was hot. The only thing on his mind was  _ Eskel _ —alpha. He pushed himself forward, nuzzling up against Eskel’s neck to smell him, to take his scent. It spread another wave of heat right through Jaskier’s body, until he was moaning from it, dragging his hands across Eskel’s chest to try and get his shirt off.

Eskel woke up a moment later, surging forward before his eyes had even opened to press Jaskier down into the blankets and pillows. He pulled back to tear his shirt off over his head, and then leaned right down to smash their lips together. He enveloped Jaskier, near entirely, and kept him from view while they kissed. There was tongue, saliva, and bucking hips as Jaskier cried out into Eskel’s lips. He was keening, whimpering into their kiss and scrambling for purchase against Eskel’s skin.

The smell of him was something amazing. An omega in heat. Desperate for his alpha’s touch. Eskel could already feel the stirring in his cock, and he ground himself down into Jaskier’s hip. He searched for his own friction, his own pleasure through the smell. He wasn’t going to have any control over himself for much longer. Jaskier always did that to him. Sent him right into a rut until they were so lost in each other that the days blended together.

Eskel pulled away from their kiss to sit back and just look at Jaskier. He wanted to see him, take him all in before he lost himself to his rut. He could feel it creeping up in the rush of warmth down his spine, but he wanted this moment. He ran his hands down Jaskier’s chest, his abdomen, until he landed on Jaskier’s hips. He’d left a little mess of his own, there, precum streaked over Jaskier’s skin. Eskel ran his thumb through the mess before he inched down to Jaskier’s aching cunt.

Jaskier’s little cocklet was limp against his hip, but his cunt was dripping. There was slick soaked down through his folds, pooling in the blankets beneath him. And the smell was something amazing. Jaskier was such a needy, desperate little thing. Eskel couldn’t control himself, not for a second later. He pressed his thumb against Jaskier’s folds, mixing his precum in with Jaskier’s dripping slick. He worked his thumb inside, then, and listened to the way Jaskier keened, watched the way his hips bucked.

“Alpha—” Jaskier cried out, rocking his hips down to Eskel’s touch.

Eskel leaned forward and pressed a hand into Jaskier’s chest, keeping him still as he huddled over him. Jaskier’s scent was remarkably overwhelming—made Eskel feel like he was a teenager going into his first rut, again. He leaned down to press his face into Jaskier’s neck, smelling him, nipping at his skin until it was pretty and purple. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Eskel’s neck, carding his fingers through his hair and trying to hold himself together. With Eskel’s lips against him, teeth against their mark, Jaskier was already threatening his first orgasm.

Eskel trailed his lips down Jaskier’s body, working marks over his chest until he stopped over a nipple. Jaskier’s back arched so prettily when Eskel sucked him, there. Eskel laved his tongue over the pretty pink bud, making Jaskier gasp. He teased the other nipple between his fingers, all the while rutting his hips down against Jaskier’s to grind his cock against him. Jaskier’s cocklet gave a valiant twitch, and a new gush of slick came in response. Jaskier needed that cock inside of him, and he whined for it.

“ _ Alpha _ , please,” Jaskier whimpered. “I need you—I need you, so badly.”

“You’ll have me,” Eskel growled, taking a tight hold on Jaskier’s hair to pull back his head. “Spread your legs,” Eskel commanded.

Jaskier did as he was told, pulling up his knees and spreading his thighs open for Eskel, as wide as was comfortable. Eskel was settled between his thighs, cock pressed right up against the folds of his cunt. When Eskel rolled his hips, Jaskier cried out at the sudden rush of heat. He could feel every ridge, every curve and vein of Eskel’s cock against him. It just made the desire more. Jaskier tried to rock his hips down, like he could find the right angle that Eskel would just slip right into him.

The first time was always like this. Jaskier’s heat always hit hard enough that the first thing he wanted was a cock, nothing more. When he came down from his first high, Eskel would have all the time in the world to scent him, to bite him and mark him up, and spread his fingers through his cunt until Jaskier was coming again. Before Jaskier reached that point, he needed Eskel’s knot inside of him, and Eskel was always a bit of a sucker for that first knot to be taken just like this.

He pulled back, taking Jaskier’s knees and pressing them into his chest. Eskel took his own cock, slicking it down with Jaskier’s slick on his hand before he pressed it through Jaskier’s folds. He tapped the head of his cock right over Jaskier’s clit, listening to the way he keened in response. Jaskier was trying, desperately, to rock his hips. Eskel’s hold on his legs kept him still and compliant— _ beautiful _ . Jaskier, still, always got what he wanted. Eskel didn’t make him wait a moment longer before pressing into his sopping, dripping hole.

Jaskier spread right open around the head of his cock. His lips were swollen, his cunt already a beautiful red. The way he stretched open for Eskel was tantalizingly perfect. Eskel went slow, watching every inch of his cock disappear inside. He was by no means a  _ small _ alpha, but Jaskier took everything. Eskel pulled back the hood of his clit and circled the little nub with his thumb. Jaskier’s body jolted, trembled under the sudden pleasure. His jaw dropped open in a silent moan, his head lulling back into the pillows. He was a fucking sight.

Eskel snapped his hips forward, forcing the rest of his cock inside. Jaskier yelped, but nothing hurt. It was surprise. The second after it dissipated, Jaskier was moaning, trying to fuck himself down onto Eskel’s cock as if there was any more for him to take. Their hips were flush together, and Eskel was just grinding forward. He still had a thumb over Jaskier’s little clit, rubbing him while the skin of his pelvis met Jaskier’s swollen lips. Jaskier had tears already brimming in his eyes, the pleasure almost too much for him to take.

That’s when Eskel took him by the hips and started to fuck him, properly. Jaskier’s legs fell open, and he cried out. Every thrust forward, Eskel ground down into Jaskier. Working him open, wider, until there was slick leaking out around his cock. Jaskier had his fists buried in the pillows, trying to find purchase, but every thrust was hard enough to jolt his whole body up the bed. Their nest.  _ Their _ nest—it was their nest now. Jaskier buried his face into one of the pillows and smelled Eskel on it; his body shuddered in response, another rush of slick.

Eskel’s thumb left his clit to work down through Jaskier’s folds, instead. He rubbed around Jaskier’s hole, spreading him open even  _ wider _ . Jaskier keened in response, nodding his head and babbling into the pillows. He wanted it. He wanted whatever it was Eskel was going to do to him. He wanted it. He wanted Eskel to make him come on his cock, keep him stuck on his knot and grind into him until he was coming again. Jaskier  _ cried _ for it, and in response, Eskel pressed his thumb in, alongside his cock.

“Eskel!” Jaskier cried out. “Oh—oh, I can’t, I—”

“You can,” Eskel growled, pressing his thumb in a little deeper. He leaned over Jaskier, kissing along the curve of his jaw and nosing into his bond mark.

Jaskier nodded, hurriedly. He could. He could, and he did. His cunt opened right up for his alpha, accepting everything he could get. The addition of a digit wouldn’t even compare to what it would feel like to have Eskel’s not inside of him, and that was what Jaskier  _ craved _ .

“I want your knot,” Jaskier whined. “Alpha—Eskel, Eskel, your knot—”

Eskel shushed him, taking hold of his hair again to pull his head to the side. Every touch of Eskel’s lips against the bond mark was more than Jaskier could take. He was trembling, dragging his nails down Eskel’s back until there were angry welts growing up. Eskel couldn’t feel the pain. All he knew was the hot, wet grip of Jaskier’s cunt and the way he cried out with every thrust, every burst of pleasure. Jaskier clenched down around him in the following moment, a new quake taking over his body.

His thighs were trembling, his back arched. Jaskier cried out, Eskel’s name on his lips as he came. It was suddenly so  _ tight _ , tighter when Eskel’s knot started to swell and catch on the edge of Jaskier’s hole. That was a whole new height of pleasure, like Jaskier’s orgasm hadn’t stopped. The waves kept coming, rolling through him until Eskel’s knot finally caught and Eskel filled him.

Every hot streak of spend inside of him had Jaskier crying out. He had his nails dug into Eskel’s neck, trying to ground himself, to find purchase so he could meet every grind of Eskel’s hips. It was always bittersweet, the end, because the next part would never come. It had Jaskier whimpering; Eskel leaned down to nuzzle into his neck, kissing against his bond mark to try and soothe him. He ground his knot into Jaskier, trying to distract him from it. But it was a feeling, something Jaskier couldn’t get away from no matter how Eskel pleased him.

“I—” Jaskier hiccupped. “I want to have your baby,” he whined. “Eskel, Eskel—”

Eskel shushed him, pressing his hand right over Jaskier’s pelvis so he could  _ feel _ the weight inside of him. Jaskier rolled his head back and moaned. His eyes closed, and he lost himself on the feeling of Eskel’s knot. He was so full. Even if he knew it would never take, Jaskier could still revel in this feeling, this moment where he couldn’t tell where he ended and Eskel started. Eskel kissed him through it, and Jaskier melted. Jaskier always loved kisses, and he loved the way Eskel gave them. They were hot, sweet, and muddled with an incessant press of wet tongue.

Once they were knotted, Geralt came over to the nest. He’d just been sitting idly by, reading a book while they got their fill of each other. Now that it was coming to an end, he joined them in the nest. When Eskel and Jaskier’s kiss parted, Jaskier titled his head so Geralt could kiss him, next. All the while, Eskel lavished over Geralt’s neck with small nips and kisses of his own. The three of them wrapped themselves up in each other, kisses and pleasing touches. Eskel didn’t stop grinding into Jaskier through all of it.

Jaskier came again on Eskel’s knot before his first high dissipated. Eskel didn’t pull out immediately. He rocked his hips forward, letting his cock go soft inside of Jaskier—until Jaskier had fallen straight asleep. After that, Geralt took care of washing them, and the cycle started over again.

This time, when Jaskier woke in a cold sweat with an ache between his thighs, Eskel pressed him face-down into the mattress, his arse hoisted up in the air. Jaskier still had his thighs spread open, and while Eskel worked into him, Jaskier reached down to stretch his own fingers around Eskel’s cock. Just being able to feel where Eskel was pressed up against him, disappeared inside of him, had Jaskier trembling with a new height of pleasure. He could  _ feel _ the friction, as Eskel’s hips worked into him.

“Harder—” Jaskier gasped. “Eskel— _ alpha _ —harder!”

“Such a fucking  _ greedy _ thing,” Eskel marveled. He leaned over, pressing his chest into Jaskier’s back, and fucked into him  _ harder _ , just like Jaskier wanted. He worked his fingers into Jaskier’s mouth, too, pulling his head back to keep a nice, firm grip on him.

Jaskier drooled around Eskel’s fingers, sucking on them, working his tongue between them. Eskel’s hips stuttered, and he groaned into Jaskier’s shoulders. He was perfect. Everything about Jaskier was perfect—from how eager he was to please to how his cunt spread open with every thrust.

Eskel eventually pulled back, bracing himself on Jaskier’s hips to fuck him deep and thorough. Jaskier pressed his face into the pillows, arching his back for Eskel. When Eskel’s hand ran down his spine, holding him down right at the base, Jaskier smiled to himself. It felt so intimate, wonderful. It just made him  _ want _ . And he was too far gone to think; Jaskier was just talking. Desperate to be filled and desperate to have what he wanted.

“Come inside me,” Jaskier begged. “Please, alpha, fill me—fuck a baby into me, Eskel, please—please,  _ please _ ,” Jaskier rambled. “I want it so bad—I want to have your baby. Want you to be happy—” Jaskier broke off in a sudden, keening moan as Eskel angled just right, pounding against that beautiful spot inside of him.

Listening to those desperate pleas was enough to have Geralt’s heart aching too. Jaskier wanted to have a child with Eskel so badly, and it wasn’t possible. Or, it hadn’t been possible. Geralt would wait until they were both a bit more cognizant, so they could really agree to it, but he had a little gift that may just be able to fix Eskel’s issue and give Jaskier everything he wanted.

When the next morning broke, Geralt left the nest only so he could retrieve a small vial that he’d set off in a cabinet—still in the room. He wouldn’t dare leave the heat room until Jaskier’s heat was finished. He had to watch them and take care of them. The vial was just how he planned to do it, but he needed to enact his plan before the next wave of heat took over. Jaskier wouldn’t be cognizant to agree to anything once that happened. As much fun as it may have  _ sounded _ to just do things without asking, neither Geralt nor Eskel were particularly fond of that idea.

Geralt grabbed the vial and hurried back to the nest, just as Jaskier woke up. He stretched smiling lightly as he watched Geralt slip back down into bed. Eskel had a protective arm around Jaskier’s waist, Jaskier’s back held against his chest. They were both awake, and both looking at Geralt. There would be no better moment in these early recesses to start this. Geralt was excited; it felt foolish and childish to admit the seize of joy in his chest, but he truly was happy about this. It would take their little family to a whole new level.

“I consulted with a few of my contacts,” Geralt said, and what he meant was that he’d been out and about to talk to his  _ friends. _ He had a few of those, even if he didn’t want to admit it. They were sorceresses and quite powerful ones, at that. “They were able to come up with this.”

Geralt presented the vial. Jaskier tried to grab it first, but Geralt batted his hand away so he could pass the vial to Eskel. Eskel took it and pushed himself up so he could sit. Jaskier stayed laying down, pressed back against Eskel so as much as their skin could touch, as possible. They didn’t have too much time until the next wave of heat hit; the smell was so thick that even Geralt could smell it, though it didn’t affect him in nearly the ways that it affected Eskel, who was shifting uncomfortably.

“It should counteract certain side effects of the trials,” Geralt said, a raised and knowing eyebrow.

Eskel looked at the vial and then back to Geralt. “Certain side effects?” Like he didn’t know. He just didn’t dare hope.

Geralt just stared at him, a slight smirk on his lips. He knew Eskel knew what he meant, he just had to wait for everything to click.

“Are you serious?” Eskel asked, suddenly shifting. He tried not to jostle Jaskier, but there really wasn’t any choice. Jaskier rolled onto his back and whined. “You’re telling me this—?”

Geralt nodded. “Just drink it. The effects should only take a moment.”

“A  _ moment _ ,” Eskel breathed. He looked down to Jaskier, then, caressing down the side of his face. “Jaskier—did you mean what you said?”

Jaskier groaned. “What did I say?”

“I believe the phrase was  _ fuck a baby into me.” _

Jaskier sputtered, pushing himself up with a newfound sense of decency. He reached for a blanket and pulled it up to his chest to cover himself, but there was no mistaking the smell of dripping slick and omegan arousal.

“Do you still want that?” Eskel asked, moving up to his knees and slipping closer to Jaskier.

“D-do you?” Jaskier asked. “Do you want to? With me?” He couldn’t even meet Eskel’s gaze; the topic alone had him nervous. There was no reason to fear rejection, but he did.

“I do,” Eskel confirmed. He tore open and the vial and drank down its contents without any further comment. Then, he turned his full attention to Jaskier. He cupped Jaskier’s face and surged forward to kiss him, hard, until Jaskier was keening and pressing closer. Then, Eskel pulled back. “There’s nothing I want more than to see you heavy with my child,” Eskel breathed. “You’ll be such a good mother.”

Jaskier sucked in a deep breath. He pushed himself up, his hands on Eskel’s chest, and pressed him back until it was him landing on the mattress. Jaskier crawled right into his lap, blanket forgotten, and leaned down to kiss him. Eskel grabbed Jaskier by the hips, kissing back with as much fervor as he could muster. He was already beginning to feel different, and it wasn’t just for Jaskier grinding the slick of his cunt into his cock. Jaskier’s folds spread open around him, making a mess, but the  _ smell _ was so delightful.

Eskel carded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, pulling him closer into their kiss. Jaskier’s hips only moved when he meant to work a hand between them and take hold of Eskel’s now slick cock. Jaskier’s fingers were clumsy, working fast through his desperation. He stroked Eskel’s cock, like there was ever any doubt that Eskel wasn’t fully hard and  _ ready _ for him. Once Jaskier was sure, he dragged Eskel’s cockhead through his slick, never once breaking their kiss, and pressed himself down.

His swollen lips spread right open for Eskel, his hole stretching to accommodate the size of him, as Jaskier sunk down. His hips stuttered. A moan ripped right through him, and he had to pull away from their kiss to steady himself. He was shaking, the sudden weight inside of him, the  _ stretch _ . It might have even burned, but Jaskier was too wet and loose to feel anything but the hot rush of pleasure.

Once he was adjusted, Jaskier started to roll his hips, grind down onto Eskel’s cock in little, tantalizing circles. Jaskier was lost to his heat, but not so lost that he couldn’t lean forward, a little smirk on his face, and nip at Eskel’s jaw. Like he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing when he clenched down, worked his hips just right to have Eskel gasping, groaning against his neck.

Eskel had one hand on Jaskier’s hip and another around his neck, keeping him close, keeping them grinding together while they kissed, and tongues met. He let Jaskier have his moment. Braced on Eskel’s chest, Jaskier started to work his hips up and down, raising up and sinking back over Eskel’s cock. He bounced, the perfect picture of a desperate little omega. He was desperate to have Eskel finish inside of him, and it showed—he pulled out every little trick he had from the way he circled his hips to the look on his face to the tight clench of his cunt.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Eskel growled. “You’re a little tease, you know that?”

Jaskier moaned in response, hitting inside of himself just right when he pressed back down on Eskel’s cock. Eskel filled him perfectly, left him full and heavy. He wanted to be like that all of the time—he couldn’t muster enough of himself to think about anything outside of wanting to feel  _ full _ . When he pressed his hand down over his stomach, Eskel lost it. If Jaskier wanted to act like he could really feel how thick and deep Eskel was inside of him, then Eskel was going to give him something  _ real _ to feel.

Eskel surged up, his hands around Jaskier’s chest to steady him, and flipped them. He pressed Jaskier’s back into the bed, bracing himself, now, with hands around Jaskier’s head, and he  _ railed _ into him. As hard, as fast as he could muster, Eskel worked his hips against Jaskier. Slapping their skin together. Jaskier grabbed at Eskel’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin and scraping down as every thrust ripped right through him. Jaskier cried out, his jaw dropped open with the sound of his moans, his cries.

He had no time to adjust. Eskel pounded into him; the force of his thrusts sent Jaskier closer to the head of the bed, but Eskel crowded after him. He held Jaskier in place by his shoulders and leaned down to cover him, envelope him away from the room to keep that smell to himself. He nosed into Jaskier’s bond mark, growling against him.

“Eskel—” Jaskier gasped, but he wouldn’t dare ask for anything less. He didn’t  _ want _ less. He wanted there to be no limit to what Eskel could do to him. Harder. Faster.

“Come,” Eskel growled. “If that’s what you want, do it. Gush over my cock like a good little boy.” Eskel grabbed Jaskier by the hair, pulling his head back so they were staring right at each other. Jaskier’s face twisted up with his pleasure. “As many times as you want,” Eskel said, his voice lower, like a whisper. “Lose yourself.”

Jaskier shuddered. He curled his fingers around Eskel’s jaw and did just that. His orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shaking and moaning. There were tears brimming on his eyelids from just the force of it—but Eskel didn’t stop. Hadn’t stopped. He fucked Jaskier right through his orgasm and the next, until the tight grip of Jaskier’s cunt was enough to bring Eskel over the edge, too. That was when the differences became clear.

Eskel came, and he came, and he came. Every hot rush of spend had Jaskier’s hips jolting, fucking himself down on Eskel’s cock. He hadn’t popped a knot this time, but it didn’t matter, because he was still  _ coming _ . Jaskier felt so full—fuller than he had. The pressure had him gushing over Eskel’s cock all over again, crying out with a pathetic little whimper. Exhaustion came next, but he didn’t want to be tired. He didn’t want Eskel to know he was tired. He wanted Eskel to fuck him until his knot grew again, and then fuck him again. Fill him as full as he could possibly be.

“ _ More _ ,” Jaskier croaked, wrapping his arms around Eskel’s neck. “More—more, please. Don’t stop.”

Eskel was more than happy to oblige.

He had Jaskier on his back, on his chest. He pressed Jaskier into the mattress and fucked him with a tight grip around the base of his neck, and Jaskier moaned so prettily for him, through the whole thing. Eskel came again and again, and again. He worked himself in behind Jaskier, Jaskier on his side with his leg hiked up. They were wound up in each other, kissing as Eskel fucked into him, slower. He was getting tired, too—it happened, from time to time, but he wouldn’t stop until Jaskier was full and satisfied.

The position was perfect, too. Eskel hadn’t noticed until then, but there was just the slightest bulge in Jaskier’s stomach. It was obscene, the little bump. Eskel wrapped an arm around Jaskier to feel it, run his fingers over the swell of Jaskier’s stomach just to press down right on his lower abdomen. Jaskier almost screamed, the pleasure that rushed through him. He clawed for purchase against the bedding, but Eskel kept the pressure against him. Jaskier’s cunt clenched down so perfectly, it had Eskel groaning. He fucked forward, losing himself in wet heat Jaskier offered him.

This time, he popped his knot. It caught on Jaskier’s hole just once before Eskel pressed in as deep as he could go. He was deep, and the press of his hand on Jaskier’s stomach just increased the pressure. Jaskier’s voice was lost with it, but he couldn’t help but grind himself down on Eskel’s knot as it filled him. In the sudden stillness, Eskel relented the press on Jaskier’s abdomen and inched his hand down. Jaskier’s cocklet was still limp against his hip, but his clit was swollen and sensitive.

Eskel rubbed him, there, making Jaskier shudder around him. Jaskier’s moans were hoarse and tired, but he didn’t shy away from the touch. If anything, he tried to find more. He was never satisfied, not even with a cunt full of spend and a knot inside of him. That was just how Eskel preferred him, though. An omega full of incessant  _ need _ .

Cleaning Jaskier up became infinitely harder, but Geralt always won out, in the end. Jaskier wasn’t willing to risk  _ anything _ —he needed Eskel’s spend to take inside of him more than he’d ever needed anything else. But he listened to what he was told, and Geralt cleaned him up. He washed them both and tried to tend to Eskel’s wounds the best that he could. He knew the moment he let Jaskier back into Eskel’s arms, the scratches would all be back. It almost wasn’t worth trying to treat them beyond a quick clean—they wouldn’t get infected.

Jaskier’s heat lasted for two more days. They’d been inseparable the entire time, wrapped up in each other as often as they could. None of that changed after Jaskier’s heat ended, but Eskel was too exhausted to do anything to help. Once they’d bathed for what felt like the hundredth time, it was time to get into their real bed for a real, proper night’s sleep. Neither one of them had spent much time actually  _ sleeping _ . They were cursory, short naps, and most of them were spent still connected together.

Geralt carried Jaskier, wrapped up in a blanket and bridal style. Eskel trudged along behind them, almost too tired to even walk himself to bed. Geralt wasn’t about to be carrying him anywhere, though. If he wanted to sleep, and more importantly, if he wanted to sleep near Jaskier, he was going to have to walk. And he did. It was just slow-going progress, but they made it up to the bedroom before Jaskier had entirely fallen asleep in Geralt’s arms.

He got Jaskier into bed, beneath the blankets. Geralt helped Eskel into bed, too, after getting him into a night shirt. Jaskier was wound up like a child in his blankets; he’d been plenty warm for the evening, but Eskel needed the shirt. Now that the heat haze was dying down, the scratches were starting to hurt, and he’d rather not irritate them in the middle of the night. It was only mid-afternoon, but it was easy to lose track of time during and after a heat. Geralt didn’t bother correcting him.

While Eskel got settled, pulling Jaskier into his chest, Geralt pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. He was plenty rested and not quite ready for sleep, but he wasn’t about to leave his mates’ sides, either. He needed to be there in case they needed anything. It gave him a special, personal seat to watch as things unfolded. It all left him feeling a bit warm, too.

Eskel ghosted his fingers alongside Jaskier’s jaw and just stared at him. Jaskier always looked beautiful when he was half asleep. The little flutter of his eyelids captured Eskel’s heart all over again, every time. Jaskier was clearly struggling to stay awake, but he wanted as much time with Eskel as he could have.

“Do you think—?” Jaskier croaked, his voice mostly gone. “A baby?”

Eskel nodded. “I do. With how badly you wanted one, there’s no possible way it didn’t take.”

Jaskier gave a weak smile, nuzzling his face up into the crook of Eskel’s neck. In the morning, he’d need to remember to thank Geralt—profusely. Geralt had been watching in that quiet, brooding way that he did, and had seen how badly Jaskier wanted this. Eskel, too. He really deserved something nice in return. Jaskier would think about it later. For the moment, sleep was coming for him, quickly. Eskel’s scent had gone from arousing and stimulating to calming, soothing. It didn’t take long for Jaskier’s eyes to finally close, wrapped up in the warmth of his alpha.

Eventually, they were both asleep, and Geralt was left to his own devices. He’d known betas who were bitter that they couldn’t have what an alpha and an omega could have, but Geralt had never felt that way. There was something special that  _ he _ had, that they’d never have. They’d never have a moment of silence like this. Geralt leaned forward onto his knee, just watching the way Jaskier and Eskel slept wrapped up in each other’s arms. There was something beautiful about it and about how Geralt got to share every minute of it with them.

He didn’t really know what the odds were that Jaskier would be pregnant from one heat, but his  _ contacts _ had assured him that it would work. He couldn’t imagine either Eskel or Jaskier would really mind needing to try again, with how much they enjoyed losing themselves in each other. Maybe it was selfish, but Geralt hoped that it’d worked this time. Being an alpha wasn’t the only prerequisite for being excited for a pregnancy. Geralt wanted to see Jaskier pregnant just as much as Eskel did.

Then, there was the matter of a child. Geralt was already trying to imagine what it would look like—assuming they would have just one. Twins were rare and tended to be hard on omegas. One child would be safer. They could always have more, after this. They could have as many as Jaskier’s body could handle; Geralt would keep an eye on that. Jaskier liked to push himself farther than was ever necessary. It’s how they’d met, after all: Jaskier putting himself into unnecessarily dangerous situations just for the story at the end of it.

Geralt didn’t know if they’d have a boy or a girl, but a part of him was hoping they’d have a girl. This house was too full of men, anyway. It might be nice to see a little girl running around. She would definitely have brown hair—there wasn’t really another choice. The eyes were a different story altogether. Geralt didn’t really know if it was possible for a Witcher’s eye color to be passed down. They weren’t supposed to have children, anyway. This was unprecedented. Would their child have Jaskier’s eyes, or would she have Eskel’s? And if she had Eskel’s eyes, would they be the sickly, unnatural color or the natural color he’d had before he’d ever undergone the trials?

It was hard to say, and it wasn’t something that Geralt wanted to think about. Having a child was supposed to be a happy thing, and he knew they’d have one. Eskel may not want to see his traits passed down. He may just want to see a child who looks exactly like Jaskier. But it didn’t matter what Eskel may or may not have wanted. It wasn’t up to them, who this child would be. All that was left to them was how they would care for it, and if it would grow up well and loved.

Geralt couldn’t wait to be a part of it. Eskel and Jaskier’s child— _ children _ , maybe—would be just as much his as they were theirs. There wouldn’t be a moment of their lives that Geralt wasn’t a part of. Jaskier could teach them music, Eskel could teach them to wield a blade, and Geralt would teach them to ride horses. It would be perfect. It would be beautiful. Geralt could already see the scenes in his head—a little brown-haired girl with sparkling eyes, color undetermined, jumping excitedly to learn something new for the day.

She’d be clingy, like Jaskier, and strong-willed like Eskel. She’d be fearless. Eskel would hold her up in his arms, and she would trace the scar on his face with her little, delicate fingers, and never be afraid of him. She wouldn’t be bound by the world’s traditions, either.

Of course, Geralt could be wrong. They could have a little boy, but the result would be the same. Fearless, strong-willed, and desperately clingy. The thought made Geralt smile. He couldn’t help himself. He reached out, trailing his fingers along the side of Eskel’s face, along his scar. There was a fondness growing inside of him for whatever their future would hold.

Eskel must have been about ready to wake up, anyway, as just the subtle touch to his face had him stirring. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked over the blanket mound of Jaskier to see Geralt there, a gentle look on his face. Eskel couldn’t contain his smile. He reached up and took Geralt’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers before pulling Geralt’s hand to his lips, kissing it.

“You’re like a personal hero,” Eskel muttered. “Really, thank you. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“You wouldn’t have a home, first of all,” Geralt said. “Or have met, either. I’m sure that I introduced you.”

Eskel snorted. “You’re such a shit. Thank you, though. I mean it.”

Geralt smiled.

“Come over here,” Eskel bade. “We can let Jaskier sleep a bit longer, but it’s my turn.”

Geralt could have said no, but there wasn’t a fiber in his body that wanted to deny Eskel. He moved around the bed while Eskel moved over to the emptier side of it. The bed was big enough for all three of them to spread out; Jaskier was plenty warm enough that he wouldn’t miss Eskel’s hold. Eskel’s attention was elsewhere, for just the moment. If they learned Jaskier was pregnant, he would have both of their full attention until the baby was born. This moment, the quiet moment that came before the sun would rise, belonged to Eskel and to Geralt.

Geralt shed his clothes before crawling into bed with Eskel. They met in a searing kiss, Eskel’s hands around Geralt’s waist, and Geralt’s hands around Eskel’s neck. They lost themselves in the kiss for just a moment, before Eskel was reaching over to the end table to rummage in the table. Geralt needed the oils before he could work himself down on Eskel’s cock, but Eskel was in the mood for something slow and indulgent. Something sweet, loving, wrapped up in kisses with Geralt in his lap.

They kissed while Eskel worked his fingers into Geralt, plenty of oil and plenty of  _ mess _ . They could bathe again. They’d all three had done nothing but  _ bathe _ for the past week, and as annoying as that was at the time, it was good. Good for this. Eskel didn’t have to wait to have Geralt around him. They could just  _ do it _ .

“Do you think he’s pregnant?” Eskel muttered, tugging on Geralt’s earlobe with his teeth as he worked a third finger into him.

“Definitely,” Geralt groaned. “He’s too stubborn to be otherwise.”

Eskel scoffed a laugh, but he agreed. “You’ll help, won’t you? I don’t know how good I’ll be at this parenting thing.”

Geralt nodded. “You know I will. Now shut  _ up _ , will you? You’re almost as bad as he is.”

Eskel snorted. He laid back as Geralt worked himself down on his cock, then groaned. Geralt squeezed around him to make sure he  _ stayed _ quiet. Eskel just braced Geralt with hands on his hips, and they rocked together. Kissed. Eskel mouthed over Geralt’s neck, over their bond mark. Maybe it didn’t work the same way that Jaskier’s did, but it was real by every stretch of the word. The three of them were bonded. The three of them were  _ family _ . And they were about to add a fourth member to whatever controlled chaos they had going on in this house.

There was something comforting about knowing Geralt would be there to help them, and he’d be there because he  _ wanted _ to be. The three of them would muddle their way through this together, and it was going to be fun. It was going to be just as awful, if any of them knew anything about having a child, but it was going to be fun. Beautiful. It would be nothing more than any of them had ever wanted, and nothing less. Just perfectly enough, even if Geralt was apparently keeping score. It was just a part of the charm. A charm that was going to last them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
